


Bruised

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruises, Comfort, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam clobbers Harry in the head with a microphone during a performance. He makes it up to him later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you've all seen the gif of Liam smacking Harry in the head with a microphone? LOL. In my head, this is what actually happened after that performance!

“Oh my God! Harry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I hit you that hard.”

“Yeah, you throw quite a punch.”

My head was _pounding_. Which made sense considering I had just been clobbered with a fucking microphone. It hurt like hell. Luckily I’d managed to finish the performance, but God, my head was killing me now. All I wanted at this moment was to lie down but Liam wouldn’t let me. He was rushing around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to find me some ice.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

I sit down, hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but it does no good.

“No you aren’t! You’re bleeding!” Liam rushes over to me. “Here.”

He sits next to me on the edge of the couch and presses the ice pack slowly to my face.

“Really, Liam, it’s not a big deal… the guys are waiting for us on the bus.”

“Well they can wait a little longer.” Liam reaches for the side of my face with his free hand, holding me in place.

I sigh loudly. There’s no arguing with Liam.

“That’s gonna leave a mark…” Liam removes the bag lightly to look at it. I have to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asks me, a small smile on his face.

“Daddy direction at his finest.” I manage to get out and Liam gives me a face as if to say _shut up_. It’s actually kind of adorable, him trying to take care of me like this.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Liam manages to say for what feels like the hundredth time.

“It’s cute to see you all bent out of shape about this.” I slip.

“Cute?” Liam asks. His expression shows that he looks a bit startled. Cute isn’t really a word that I use often, and certainly not with my band mates. 

I  know there’s nothing I can really say to explain what I mean so I dont say anything at all. He looks away and the silence between the two of us feels deafening.

“I can take it, ya know?” I finally spit out.

Liam looks at me, a soft expression in his light brown eyes. “I know.”

Somethings different. I’m not sure why or how, but the vibe in the room has definitely changed and it feels like Liam is closer to me then he was before.

“But the last thing I wanna do it hurt you.” 

I  look up to see Liam staring at me, his eyes flicker for a second to my lips. I’m not sure what exactly is happening between us but my instincts kick in and I reaches up to grab Liam’s arm, pulling the ice pack down and away from my face. Without any hesitation I lean in and put my lips right on Liam’s, kissing him.

I’m not sure why I’m doing this, it just feels natural and luckily Liam doesn’t pull away.

I let my hand slide from Liams wrist up his arm where I grab onto Liam tighter and deepen the kiss. I feel Liam shift slightly and then he pulls away quickly.

He doesn’t say anything but he looks at me with a confused expression.

“Come on Liam,” I say teasingly, “you owe me.”

Again, Liam doesn’t say a word and I pull him in once again, resuming the kiss. I open my mouth slightly and push my tongue up against Liam’s upper lip. After a moment Liam allows me to enter and I can feel the roughness of Liam’s tongue pushing against my own. I move my hands to Liam’s face and pull the boy down on top of me and the two of us stretch out on the couch. Liam puts an arm behind me and grabs the edge of the cushion, steadying himself.

I part my legs slightly to allow Liam to fit closer between them and then I pull away from Liam to speak.

“You’re really good at this”  I exclaim before moving my hand behind Liam’s head to play gently with his hair.

Just as things are heating up between us there’s a knock on the door. It’s management yelling at us to hurry it up, the bus is leaving soon.

I pull Liam back in for one final kiss before pushing the boy lightly off of me. Liam leans back against the couch, clearly frustrated and still slightly confused. I smile and move a hand forward to lightly brush the side of his cheek.

As I go to leave the room I sneak one last glance back at Liam.

“Maybe I should get hurt more often.”

I shut the door and head back to the bus, chuckling to myself.


End file.
